The present invention relates generally to carbocyclic imidodisulfamides, as well as their alkali salts, N-monophosphates, and N-substituted amino acid analogues. The compounds of this invention possess broad antiviral activity, especially activity against orthopox viruses as described previously by V. S. Georgiev in: (a) Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/260,878 filed Jan. 12, 2001; (b) U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,016 B1; and (c) Continuation-in-Part to U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,016 B1.
Ali at al., J. Med. Chem. 25: 1235–1240 (1982) describe a series of N,N1-bis(arylcyclopropyl)imidodisulfamide derivatives having antiallergic activity. Appel and Helwerth, Chem. Ber. 101: 1743–1745 (1968) disclose a bis(cyclohexyl)imidodisulfamide derivative. Yamaguchi and Nakano [Japan. Patent 19,962 (1963)] disclose the ammonium salt of a bis(cyclohexyl)imidodisulfamide derivative.